bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:An all out Battle Royale: Shinigami and Quincy vs Espada
Role Play Administration This RP is very unorganized, out of the format that this community wants. I have noticed that this is RP is almost like a theatre script. Such as the begining, '' "'(one day in the soul society two shinigami felt the pressense of a quincy which had not been felt for ages so they went to investigate) ". You have almost the right idea with this, but a better way to start out an rp is a scene. It would want to make the reader want to read it more, an example of this can be. '''It was a calm and gloomy day, with rain fall slowly coming down upon the Soul Society. The rain drops, heared dripping onto the roof tops of houses in the Rukongai. The sounds of busy households, talking about the current gossip and what others have been doing. Along in the distances Bob walking into the heart of the Rukongai, with a cheerful smile and almost a proudful walk in his step" ''(This would be an intro to a RP that would want to make the readers want to see what is going to happen. Give some imagery, put some spice and your own personal touches into it. From what I reading, both of you guys may need to work on this and of course the format of this.) Coming to my next point, I have seen that this is set up a very confusing format. If I was you I wouldn't have the lines and put the stuff like this. ''___ ''Ichiru~ '' ''Ichiru knew he couldn't hide any longer he had been found out and his friend Takashi had already started a fight a few feet away from him so he came out from behind the tree and announced his pressense with aq sudden burst of spiritual pressure. "Hello soul reaper my name is Ichiru Gohiko and how did you know I was a quincy? '' ''as he said that he created his spirit arrow and drew a bow ready to fire if the soul reaper moved even a inch. '' ''___ '' ''Itakue~ '' ''As Itakue finally arrived in the forest he found that the fights between the quincy and Daisukes men had already began so he decided to wait until someone needed his help to fight so he hid his spiritual pressure and lid in wait for his turn to fight. '' ''____ '' This isn't the format that this wiki wants, it is very confusing about your storyline. But it isn't all bad, you both are creative of the story. Of course a few spelling errors here and there, but that is easy to fix. So my last few comments is, please '''Do Not use that format because it is very confusing. Second, it makes the work very sloppy and messy. Last, you guys have the right ideas, but you need a little more time to get your ideas together. But other than that you have the right ideas for storys and the characters personalities.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 23:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC) it wasen't my idea my friend said we should do our rp in this style to make it easier for him to post. Inyuyasha42 02:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Well ok, but let this be a friendly warning. This isn't really the style we want, I can understand that your new so just try not to do it again. We have a certian on here that we stick to, so it may take a few times to get use to it but it will come as second nature once its learned.~'' ''Sento of the Sands 03:03, September 7, 2011 (UTC) For the record, this was my FIRST Roleplay on this Wiki. I actually consider, as much as some of the beginning action and description I did on this RP, a Flop...please delete it, or else I will. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 17:26, November 11, 2011 (UTC)